doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Octavo Doctor
}} El Octavo Doctor tuvo una vida bastante compleja en relación con el tiempo, frecuentemente involucrado en paradojas temporales y universos paralelos, cosa que hace imposible saber con seguridad cómo poner en orden ciertas épocas de su existencia. Por si esto fuera poco, sufrió situaciones de amnesia frecuentemente y se pasó grandes partes de su vida en un solo lugar durante más de cien años, tales como la Tierra y Orbis. Algo que lo hizo único en comparación con las demás encarnaciones del Doctor era que estaba técnicamente muerto tanto al principio de su vida al regenerarse el Séptimo Doctor como al final, cuando se convirtió en el Doctor Guerrero. Otros aspectos que lo diferencian de los demás son el hecho de que fue el único Doctor en viajar junto con un Guerrero de Hielo y el primero en tener numerosas interacciones con su nieta después de que su primera encarnación la dejara atrás en la Tierra. El Octavo Doctor fue un feliz aventurero que se enamoró de sus acompañantes Grace Holloway y Charlotte Pollard. No tenía tapujos a la hora de experimentar y apreciar emociones humanas, yendo de besar a Grace a proporcionar apoyo psicológico para Izzy Sinclair. Su afecto por los humanos era tan fuerte que incluso afirmó ser medio humano — aunque fuentes disputaron que esto fuese cierto. Alguien optimista y romántico, el Doctor trató de permanecer siendo un aventurero contento y pacífico pese a un universo que no dejaba de volverse cada vez más hostil a su alrededor, culminando en la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo entre Señores del Tiempo y el Imperio Dalek. Pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerse fuera de la guerra, el Doctor acabó cediendo ante una guerra que amenazaba a toda la existencia universal. Cuando le presentaron con una opción de decidir características clave de su siguiente encarnación, decidió convertirse en un guerrero con la esperanza de poner fin a la guerra de una vez por todas. Biografía Presagio El Primer Doctor vio grabaciones del Octavo Doctor y de diez de sus otros sucesores cuando el Testimonio las mostró para que dejase sus dudas acerca de la identidad del Duodécimo Doctor. Para provocar al Sexto Doctor con detalles que conocía sobre su futuro, el Valeyard describió al Octavo Doctor como la encarnación que "nunca podría apartarse de la sombra de la muerte," diciendo también que "muertes" forman parte del futuro del Doctor. Tras la regeneración La vida de esta encarnación, empezó después del que el Séptimo Doctor se quedara atrapado en medio de un tiroteo entre rivales de raza oriental, que eran pandillas juveniles de América. Recibió un disparo en la Chinatown de San Francisco, 1999, y murió en un quirófano mientras la doctora Grace Holloway le atendía. Sin darse cuenta, y al no estar familiarizados con la fisiología de Señor del Tiempo del Doctor, le causaron la muerte mientras exploraban su sistema circulatorio. Casi inmediatamente después de haberse regenerado, el Doctor se vio envuelto en una confrontación con el Amo, cuya esencia había sobrevivido a su ejecución en Skaro y entrado en el cuerpo de un conductor de ambulancia llamado Bruce. Sabiendo que el cuerpo humano no iba a durar, el Amo intenta usar el Ojo de la Armonía para robarle al Doctor el resto de sus encarnaciones. El Doctor derrotó al Amo haciendo un órbita temporal y viajando de vuelta a su propia línea temporal para deshacer los acontecimientos en los que había participado (TV: Doctor Who). Esta paradoja fue el clamor del Doctor, (PROSA: Unnatural history) anunciándole una vida de considerable complejidad. Los que tratan de observar la línea temporal de esta encarnación, no la pueden seguir muy claramente (PROSA: The Gallifrey chronicles), siendo un caos de paradojas (PROSA: Interference - Book one, Interference - Book two, AUDIO: Storm warning) y líneas temporales paralelas (AUDIO: Zagreus, PROSA: Time zero). Primeros viajes Al salir de San Francisco, el Doctor fue atacado por el Amo, teniendo otro caso de amnesia. Viajó por diferentes puntos pasados de su propia línea temporal, encontrándose con sus anteriores encarnaciones y, en un momento dado, liberando a su antiguo profesor Borusa de la Tumba de Rassilon. Al final de este viaje, el Doctor recuperó sus recuerdos y tuvo un nuevo compañero, Sam Jones, una joven del barrio de Shoreditch en el que el Primer Doctor se quedó con su nieta Susan, en la chatarrería de IM Foreman (PROSA: Los ocho Doctores). El Doctor dejó a Sam Jones en una manifestación de Greenpeace y estuvo solo de aventuras durante tres años (PROSA: Vampire science). En este viaje prolongado se reencontró con Bernice Summerfield para salvar a Gran Bretaña de los Guerreros del Hielo (PROSA: The dying days) y viajó con Stacy Townsend y Ssard (PROSA: Placebo effect). El Octavo Doctor se unió con el resto de sus encarnaciones, pasadas y futuras, para poder salvar Gallifrey de la destrucción en el día final de la Última Guerra del Tiempo, aunque perdió todos los recuerdos relacionados con ello debido a que las líneas temporales no estaban sincronizadas. Izzy y Destrii Viajando con Sam y Fitz Viajes con Samson, Gemma, Mary Shelley y Charley Lucie, Loneliness y Tamsin Últimas aventuras El Doctor visitó Arklus y salvó a un opositor llamado Ayfai de la ejecución. Luego, el Doctor llevó a Ayfai a Cheldon Bonniface para mantenerlo a salvo. En Cheldon Bonniface, el Doctor impidió una invasión a la Tierra por parte de los Chelbil (PROSA: Not in my back yard). Hacia el final de su vida, el Doctor fundó el Instituto del Tiempo junto con compañeros que viajaban en el tiempo. Después, el Doctor fue hasta el fin del universo para ver si su Instituto seguía existiendo. El Instituto estaba en ruinas y sus amigos se habían suicidado. Conoció a su primera encarnación allí que le dijo que no se diera por vencido y que siguiera viajando. Esto renovó el espíritu del Doctor, encontrando un nuevo sentido de la aventura (PROSA: The end). La última gran guerra del tiempo thumb|left|151px|El Doctor durante la última gran guerra del tiempo ([[TV: Lo olvidado)]]Al final, el Doctor decidió unirse al conflicto entre los Daleks y los Señores del Tiempo después de que el fuera testigo de la muerte de un niño en manos de un Dalek (PROSA: Museum peace). Durante la última gran guerra del tiempo, el Doctor luchó en frente de las líneas durante la Caída de Arcadia (TV: El día del juicio final, CÓMIC: Lo olvidado), luchó contra el Niño Pesadilla (CÓMIC: Lo olvidado) e intentó salvar a un grupo de soles inteligentes de caer dentro de otro universo (PROSA: Osskah). El Doctor quedó preso más tarde durante más de un mes en un planeta desconocido. Con la ayuda de un Malmooth llamado Chantir se las arregló para vencer a los guardias de prisión y escapar con la Gran Llave de Rassilon. El Doctor quería utilizar esta llave para activar un arma de desmaterialización y bloquear la Cascada Medusa, poniendo fin a la guerra (CÓMIC: Lo olvidado). El dispositivo que creó el Doctor con la Gran Llave se llamaba el Momento, y lo utilizó para destruir a los Daleks y a los Señores del Tiempo, y colocar un bloqueo temporal en el acontecimiento (TV: El fin del tiempo, CÓMIC: Don't step on the grass). Muerte El Octavo Doctor intenta rescatar a una piloto, Cass, que está a punto de estrellarse en la superficie de Karn. Sin embargo, al saber que él es un Señor del Tiempo, se niega a ir con él, prefiriendo la muerte. El Doctor le insiste en que él es "uno de los buenos", y que no forma ni "nunca formó" parte de la Guerra, pero la nave se estrella y los dos se matan. En Karn, el Doctor es recogido por la Hermandad de Karn, que le reviven cuatro minutos. Le convencen de que no hay forma de evitar ser parte de la Guerra, y así pronuncia sus últimas palabras ("Médico, cúrate a ti mismo", una referencia al proverbio bíblico) y se bebe una poción que asegurará su encarnación en "un guerrero"; entonces, se regenera en el Doctor Guerrero, que declara "Nunca más Doctor". Sucesos en fechas desconocidas * En algún momento de su vida, el Octavo Doctor tuvo el pelo corto y llevó a un bebé en sus brazos. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) *El Octavo Doctor asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, al igual que sus otras encarnaciones. (PROSA: The Gift) * River Song conoció al Octavo Doctor, y al parecer le gustó el aspecto que tenía la TARDIS en esta época. Ella le borró la memoria con un vapor antimemoria mnemosina para mantener intacta la línea temporal. (JUEGO: El reloj de la eternidad) * El Octavo Doctor tuvo una aventura en un parque americano, donde se cruzó con su segunda encarnación y con un eco de Clara Oswald. (TV: El nombre del Doctor) * El Octavo Doctor pasó una Navidad con su hermano Irving y su entonces antigua compañera Bernice Summerfield. (PROSA: ...Be Forgot) Personalidad Esta encarnación fue más romántica que sus predecesores, y admiró mucho más a los humanos. Mientras que sus anteriores regeneraciones, especialmente la primera y la séptima, que se desesperaban por las debilidades y peculiaridades humanas, este Doctor era probablemente más divertido. Algo que más tarde se mantuvo en su novena, décima y undécima encarnación - aunque el Noveno Doctor estaba enfurecido por la guerra del tiempo. La octava encarnación también se comportó de manera más humana que sus predecesores. Esto se ve más claramente en su deseo de entretener las ideas románticas con Grace Holloway, aunque de una manera más inocente, casi infantil. (TV: Doctor Who) Mató a una pareja de vampiros, decapitando a uno y atravesando a otro. Luego comentó como de trágico fue. Decapitó a un tercer vampiro con un hacha, comparándolo con el golf. Sin embargo, Romana notó la pena en sus ojos. (PROSA: The Eight Doctors) Al igual que su quinta encarnación, expuso una entrañable vunerabilidad, que contrastaba con su sentido de la urgencia y la decisión. También mostró un sentido del humor reminiscente de, aunque no idéntico, al Segundo y al Cuarto Doctor. La octava encarnación fue una puerta abierta al principio de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a experimentar la vida y el universo por sí mismo, se convirtió en una persona completamente desarrollada. (PROSA: Vampire Science, Unnatural History, Interference) El Doctor se convirtió en una persona más oscura y enfurecida con la pérdida de su TARDIS y de su casa en la barrera dimensional situada entre la Tierra y Avalon, que luego, confió en Compassion como un medio de transporte. (PROSA:'' The Shadows of Avalon) Después en su exilio en la Tierra y, en particular por la pérdida de su segundo corazón, se convirtió en alguien mucho más oscuro, aunque también en una persona apasionada. (PROSA: ''The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, History 101) El Doctor sufría muy a menudo ataques de pánico provocados por el único impulso de su cuerpo. A pesar de que su segundo corazón fue devuelto, su larga ausencia dejó aún a un Doctor cambiado. (PROSA: Camera Obscura) Después de la muerte de su hija adoptiva Miranda Dawkins, el Doctor se enfaba mucho con todo lo que le recordaba a ella. (PROSA: Something Never..., Halflife) El Doctor dijo no entender la idea de regodeo. (PROSA: History 101) Tras la muerte de su nieto Alex Campbell y de sus compañeros Lucie Miller y Tamsin Drew, a manos de los Daleks, el Doctor se enfadó mucho y decidió viajar por su cuenta para evitar el costo humano de sus acciones. (AUDIO: To the Death) Hacia el final de esta encarnación, la memoria del Doctor empezó a fallar así como a recordar las aventuras de sus compañeros anteriores (PROSA: The end, AUDIO: Mary's history). Hábitos y peculiaridades La octava encarnación mostró la costumbre de dar a la gente, incluso a extraños, pistas sobre su futuro, aunque no expresando abiertamente el significado de este, con una excepción (TV: Doctor Who). Esta encarnación también tenía la tendencia a repetir el nombre de alguien cuando trataba de hacer un punto, o cuando se entusiasmaba (PROSA: Vampire science). El Doctor también era muy buen ladrón, algo que no se vio en ninguna otra regeneración y también fobia a las alturas (TV: Doctor Who). El Doctor pudo estar profundamente traumatizado por las largas penas de cárcel (PROSA: Seeing I) y se opuso a los hospitales (PROSA:'' Kursaal). El Doctor sabía dirigir un bote salvavidas fácilmente (PROSA: Rip tide) y también tocar el violín, la clave, la flauta, el violonchelo transversal, el arpa, el banjo, el theremin, el wobbleboard y el piano (PROSA: ''The year of intelligent tigers, Eater of warps). En un momento dado, el Doctor empezó a fumar cigarrillos, pero esto fue simplemente porque su mente se había vuelto temporalmente desordenada junto con la de su compañero Fitz Kreiner, causándo a él y a Fitz el desarrollo de hábitos ajenos (PROSA:'' Halflife). Misterios Hubo un momento en el que el Doctor comentó que era mitad humano por parte de su madre (TV: ''Doctor Who). Una aventura más tarde reveló que la octava encarnación había engañado al Amo para hacerle creer que era mitad humano usando el arco camaleón (CÓMIC: The forgotten). Otra aventuras sugieren que el Doctor era de hecho medio humano, y que su madre se llamaba Penelope Gate, una humana victoriana de 1883 (PROSA: The door with no doors, PROSA: The Gallifrey chronicles, PROSA: The infinity Doctors, TV: Doctor Who). Apariencia Al igual que en sus encarnaciones anteriores, la octava encarnación llevaba ropa de la época victoriana, con pelo largo y ondulado. Llevaba una chaqueta larga de terciopelo verde, un chaleco con un reloj de bolsillo, un pañuelo (TV: Doctor Who) y, ocasionalmente, un sombrero de copa (COMIC: The curious tale of Spring-Heeled Jack, AUDIO: Other lives). El Doctor tenía los ojos azules después de regenerarse (PROSA:'' Vampire science), pero debido a que la Facción Paradoja interfirió en los datos personales del Doctor, sus ojos cambiaron a un color verde (PROSA: ''Alien bodies). Sus ojos se volvieron azul otra vez después de que una gran parte de la Facción Paradoja se borrara de la línea temporal (PROSA: The ancestor cell). Cuando se le preguntó de dónde venía, el color del ojo del Doctor alternaría entre gris y azul (PROSA: Mad dogs and Englishmen). Debido a que su chaqueta verde se destruyó en una explosión, el Doctor la reemplazó por una chaqueta de terciopelo azul, que era muy similar a la original (COMIC: Beautiful freak). Este fue más tarde destruido en una explosión de la cybernave, por lo que el Doctor se compró otra chaqueta verde, idéntica a la original en una tienda de disfraces de San Francisco (COMIC: The flood, PROSA: Genocide). Cuando quiso viajar a Egipto, el Doctor llevó un fez para que pudiera pasar desapercibido entre los lugareños (COMIC: Doctor Who and the nightmare game). El Doctor llevó una vez pantalones cortos en un largo día festivo en Egipto (COMIC: The power of Thoueris!). En Estados Unidos, el Doctor llevó un sombrero de vaquero, botas y guantes. También llevó un abrigo de cuero hasta la rodilla (COMIC: Bad blood). El Doctor también usó un abrigo de algodón plumero marrón sobre una camisa de cuello alto, y con pañuelo y pantalones grises. Durante la India, había llevado un sombrero de fieltro gris con pantalones rojos, botas gruesas y chaqueta de lino (PROSA: The eye of the tyger). El Doctor llevó una vez una camisa suelta de algodón y pantalones, con una pamela blanca. Más tarde se transformaría en una camisa blanca y vaqueros (PROSA: Rip tide). Después de la Segunda Guerra en el Cielo, el Doctor comenzó a usar camisa y pantalones, pero sentía que no le convenía, y pronto se pasó de nuevo a su ropa original (PROSA: The burning). El Doctor se dejó crecer la barba poco después de su boda con Scarlette (PROSA: The adventuress of Henrietta Street) hasta que más tarde se afeitó (PROSA: Hope). En una ocasión, llevó una camisa oscura y pantalones con una gabardina gris hecha a partir de un alienígena sintético. También tenía un tatuaje de un hombre transformándose en jaguar (PROSA: The city of the dead). El Doctor se pasó a una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro y pantalones cortos mientras estuvo en Barcelona (PROSA: History 101). El Doctor y su compañero Fitz llevaron sombreros de ala ancha (PROSA: Camera obscura). El Doctor llevó una vez sombra de ojos azul (PROSA: Growing higher). Después de cargarse la ropa en el Imperio Slow, el Doctor se puso un traje oscuro y un abrigo (PROSA: The Slow Empire). Cuando el Doctor llegó por primera vez a Hitchemus, vestía un levita marrón oscuro con reflejos verdes metálicos, pantalones de franela de color de ante, botas de tacón bajo y un pañuelo de seda gris. Más tarde, llevó una camisa blanca sobre los pantalones de pana y un chaleco negro bordado con diseños de color naranja (PROSA: The year of intelligent tigers). Hacia el final de su vida, el pelo del Doctor se empezó a llenar de canas (PROSA: Not in my back yard). Detrás de las escenas en:Eighth Doctor fr:Huitième Docteur ru:Восьмой Доктор nl:Achtste Doctor Categoría:Octavo Doctor 08 Categoría:Personajes de Doctor Who